Found
by HeartoSteel
Summary: Rick and Michonne have been spending quality time together. One-shot. Richonne. Contains some swearing and heavy sexual scenes. This is my first written fan fiction story. Hope you give it a chance and leave me some good feedback. Just thought I'd try my hand at it since I love this pairing. Thanks! Rick/Michonne *I do not claim ownership of any characters in The Walking Dead*


The sun was setting and the warmth of the summer day was growing cooler. Rick and Michonne were just taking a breath after Michonne decided to help Rick out in the prison's garden. She found herself out there with him almost every chance she got. Michonne found it quite serene and she liked to keep Rick company. Their conversation's had been something she looked forward to. They'd just finished planting the bag of seeds that Sasha brought back from a current run. Rick took his rag out of his back pocket and wiped his face. "This was one hot day." Michonne said turning towards Rick. He looked into the sky. "Yeah. he replied, but at least it's getting dark. Should start to cool down now. Here." he walked towards her and dabbed her face with his towel then gave her some of his water. "Thanks for giving me a hand." he looked at her through squinted eyes. Michonne noticed he did that a lot. She thought it was cute. "You don't have to thank me, Rick." she said in a soft voice with a soft smile. Rick looked right into her eyes and gave her a grin.

She sat down in the grass as Rick observed their surroundings. The walkers were almost an after thought during the time he was spending with Michonne. He had to admit to himself that there was something about her that made him feel things he hadn't since Lori. She was beautiful and as he'd gotten to know her she held a lot of other great qualities. He sat down in the grass next to her. "Pretty soon those peas will be ready for pickin" he said looking towards the garden. "Hmm, one of my favorite vegetables" she grinned "Oh yeah? Well, I'm more of a green bean type of guy" he smiled. "Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll come across some to plant here on the next run." She touched his arm as they sat next to each other, the sun setting even more. "Food. It's all we talked about before we found this place." Rick said looking down at his hands. "I hope things never turn out like that again. We can continue to make this place safe for as long as possible." he looked at Michonne searching her face. "I hope so Rick but you know we have to keep looking for him." Michonne looked at him out of the corners of her eyes. "Yeah I know but I need to tell you that I always worry when you're out there." He reached for her hand and held it in his. She looked down at them. Their hands entwined. He rubbed her fingers gently. "Rick..." she sighed then looked into his eyes and he stared back "Look Michonne...just promise me you'll be careful. I. We need you." His voice was almost a whisper but she felt every word he spoke.

Michonne was silent but Rick still looked into her eyes. She respected Rick. She understood his struggles with fatherhood and being looked to as a leader in these times. She had his back and now she knew he had hers. Ever since their trip to King County for more weapons to protect themselves she knew what he was going through. She had to also admit that she felt a deep attraction to him. The way he carried himself and his gentle demeanor was comforting. She saw a good man. Michonne also began to care for Carl and Rick had thanked her for that. It was something Carl needed. Rick looked back down at their hands and then Michonne brought one of her own up to his bearded face turning it towards her. She recalled the picture she saw of Rick, Carl, and Lori. His handsome face and genuinely happy smile. Then and now. It was another life but she could still see that man in him now. She felt that she could somehow make him happy again. He leaned in and their eyes connected. "Rick...I-I need you too." she nodded as she leaned into him. Feeling each others breaths their lips met gently. He reveled in how soft and full her lips were. A breeze caressed them and she placed her fingers into his curly hair running her hands through it. The kiss intensified as she licked his lips wanting more. He placed his tongue inside of her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. Michonne hadn't felt this way in a long time. It made that part of her feel alive again. She softly moaned. Rick then began to kiss his way down her cheek towards her neck. Soft kisses. " 'Chonne..." he uttered sweetly. She leaned back her elbows ascending towards the grass as he followed laying beside her. "Really want you..." she said staring straight into his now darkening blue eyes running her hand slowly down his chest. He placed his arm over her hip and pulled her closer kissing her once more "Are you sure?" he broke the kiss moving his hand up her finely curved body. "Without a doubt." she told him tilting of her head slightly as she stared into his sharp eyes. Rick moved her closer to him as he leaned in for another satisfying kiss.

The sun was now gone and the temperature dropped to a comfortable climate. It did little for Rick or Michonne as their blood and bodies ran hot for each other. They both felt a sense of well-being from each others company and affection. It wasn't just lust running through their veins but an energy that comes from two people connecting with mind, body and spirit. They both felt this energy when they first laid eyes on each other. Everyone headed back into the cell blocks for the night a few minutes before them and the folks on night watch reported to their posts. Surprisingly no one came looking for either Rick or Michonne. Things seemed pretty quiet and settled. "So, I'm gonna head on up to the guard tower now." Rick stopped walking to grab her hand and squeezed it tight before she could walk off to go inside. Michonne seemed to take the hint that he wanted her to follow him. She looked at him with eyes shining as he smirked at her. They didn't need to say a word.

Once there Rick took her into his arms and they both laughed as they fumbled into the room. "Goodness woman. You're killing me." he said holding her tightly " I wouldn't wanna do that now" she spoke grabbing on his gun belt buckle her brown eyes leaving a trail from his blue ones on down to his plump lips. She rose up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck as he leaned into the fiery kiss. Lips nipped and tongues clashed as her hands felt their way down his chest. When she ran them back up Michonne began to unbutton his shirt. He watched her as she did so, his hands cupping her pretty face. Once his shirt lay open he took it off and grabbed her hips bringing them into his. She could feel his hardness through his jeans pressed at her center. She could feel herself starting to melt. Their lips met again and then Rick let his mouth fall to her collarbone and make its way back up to her neck. Michonne let out a gasp as she felt him tonguing her neck. She grasped both hands into his hair and she felt her knees buckle. It was too much. Feeling his hot breath on her skin made her weak. He then let his fingers reach the hem of her tank top teasing the skin of her belly as he lifted the shirt up and over her head.

The temperature was rising steadily and he rubbed his hands over her shoulders then around her back to unhook her bra. Once she was open to him he licked his lips in anticipation. "So beautiful." he whispered as he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her stomach. He reached out to touch her round and firm breasts and then leaned down putting his mouth on one of the hardened buds licking and softly sucking. Michonne wished this feeling would last forever. This strong yet gentle man was working on breaking down every one of her walls. She finally let her hands fall from his body as they made their way to undo his gun belt buckle. Once undone Michonne let it drop to the side and took his face into her hands to bring him into another sweet kiss. "Rick, she whispered, please make love to me." She then started to loosen the second belt and undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He looked so good in them standing there shirtless she thought, but now she needed to get him out of them. The feeling of what was pressing up against her body had her undoubtedly wanting more. She then boldly reached her petite hand inside his boxer briefs as they kissed. He was so hot and hard. Rick broke away and let out a harsh breath. He brought his forehead to hers shutting his eyes tightly. The feeling setting him ablaze. It had been some time since he'd been touched so intimately. She looked at him as she had her hand around his length and gripped him harder. He was thick and just the right length. He backed her up against the wall and brought his lips up to her ear moaning her name, "Michonne, baby I..." he gasped as she stroked him. After a few more strokes Rick finally grabbed her hand away from his body and held it to her side as he started his mission to get rid of the rest of her clothing. He stood there breathing heavily hands working to remove her form-fitting jeans. He loved the way they accentuated her body. He loved to watch her walk away. "I won't last long if you keep doing that." Rick finally spoke, blue eyes dark and hooded. She smiled up at him through a lust ridden gaze of her own.

His jeans were hanging from him and she ran both hands over his ass pushing them down revealing him all at once. Rick stopped what he was doing and took them completely off to finally stand naked in front of her. He then resumed his task of making sure she had on nothing else to keep him from having her. Their clothes and weapons lay in a pile to the side. Rick looked at her from head to toe loving every bit of her glowing dark brown skin. He thought about the beautiful contrast that their bodies would make and how it would feel to have her legs wrapped around him. "Hey. Still with me?" she rubbed his face as he moved closer. "I'm right here baby." He said biting his bottom lip. He held her gaze and finally closed the distance between their bodies crashing against her. They kissed with so much hunger. Michonne lifted her leg up around his hip and he turned her around laying her down gently atop the blanket that was kept in the tower. Once he was on top of her Rick kissed his way down her body as she moved her hands up and down his strong back. He rested his head on her thigh and explored her with his hand finding her hot center. He placed his finger inside feeling how hot and wet she was...all for him. This made him impossibly harder than before. Michonne moaned out his name and reached out for him. He kissed each thigh again pushing his finger deeper into her tight center. She grabbed at his hair. He moved his head to her heat and lovingly kissed her sopping wet sex. "How do you like it, baby?" he whispered. He felt intoxicated. She moaned and grabbed for more of him when he placed another finger inside of her. Michonne then felt his warm tongue on her clitoris. Her legs fell open wider as he lay between them. "Rick..." she said in a hungry whisper as her head snapped back against the floor.

Rick continued to lick her and slid his fingers in and out. He worked her into a frenzy and he could sense her closeness. He wanted to push her to the very edge. In her state Michonne did take notice of his moans and the focus he took in pleasing her. Suddenly he was moving back up her body and her hands were all over him. She kissed at his neck and chest. "You never answered me 'Chonne." he said tracing his thumb along her bottom lip now laying between her legs. Hardness against softness. She longed for his body. She needed him inside of her. Her desire welled up and when she looked into his eyes she saw something in them that reflected her own feelings of love, protection and want. She wrapped her legs around him dragging them slowly. "What was the question, Rick?" He needed her in every way. That look in her eyes set him on fire. "I believe I asked you, How do ya like it?" He kissed her. She grinned and kissed him back reaching down between them and placing his rock hard cock exactly where she longed for him. Rick didn't need any more than that.

He gently pushed into her reaching down to lift her right thigh higher. She bit her lip and gave a slight moan into his neck. He gave it a second to adjust before moving again. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he closed them tightly bringing his lips to her neck briefly. Rick gasped and Michonne let out a breathless moan into his ear as he began to move. Michonne's hands were all over him once more, her hips meeting his thrusts every time. He started off slow and steady making her cling to him with each stroke. In and out. Kisses wild and wet. Rick hooked an arm around her thigh once more raising it as he pumped into her at an angle that had her moaning in a high-pitched tone. He covered her mouth with his lips to quiet the sound. Her nails dug into his back urging him on and he groaned. "Just like that." she gasped into his ear. "Don't ever stop Rick..." she pleaded. The feeling was so amazing. They both momentarily forgot about all the bad stuff outside. This was everything.

He placed his lips back to her neck as his hips sped up slightly still hitting that sweet spot in a circular motion. He could feel her slick walls tightening around his shaft. "That's it baby..." he spoke out caught up in ecstasy as her hips moved back against him. "Michonne baby...cum for me. Just let go and let me love you." He groaned out willing her to open her eyes and look at him. The fire was getting even hotter and Michonne threw her head back as she began to feel her world fall topsy-turvy. He was breaking down the rest of those walls she had built since this whole thing happened. She felt waves of pleasure course through her body and moaned his name repeatedly as she let go. He felt her shake uncontrollably. _'Yes. Lose control.'_

"That's it sweetheart. Let it go. You're so fucking sexy." His thrusts became even more intense and deeper, arms stretched out on both sides of her being careful not to hurt her. Michonne felt the beginnings of another climax and she wrapped her arms tight around him her thighs gripping him as she crashed again. Rick felt her tightening around him once more and buried his face in the crook of her neck breath leaving harshly. He erupted right along with her this time. He could see nothing but white light behind his eyes. "M'chonne!" He groaned out holding her tight, pumping his pelvis into her sporadically as he spilled himself into her. His orgasm seemed to go on forever.

Catching their breaths they lay together limbs tangled. Rick's head rested in her bosom as she played in his hair and ran her other hand up and down his back. Her head lay to the side dreadlocks sprawled against the blanketed ground. She ran her leg up and down his lower body that was still nestled between her legs. What a beautiful sight. It was deep into the night now and they felt a breeze come through. Rick removed his weight from her then lie with her cuddled into him with her arm draped over his torso caressing him. He brought some of the blanket around to cover them. Finally, when they settled into a relaxing state Rick opened his eyes, took a relieved breath and raised his head to place a gentle kiss on Michonne's forehead. He looked deep into her brown eyes. "I love you and I'll do my best to protect you, Michonne. We. _I_ need you." Michonne felt her heart swell with love and tears formed in her eyes. "I love you Rick and I'm not going anywhere. She kissed him deeply placing her hand on his heart. Feeling its strong beat. They had completely found each other.

_finale~_


End file.
